


Thursday Night Is Julian Skye Night

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: Book: Deathstalker Honor, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finlay's apartment wasn't really big enough for three people, but there were always a few members of the press camping out at Julian's apartment, and Evangeline insisted her rooms at Tower Shreck weren't suitable for this sort of thing (by which both Finlay and Julian suspected she meant she didn't want them to run into her father) and so, one night of the week, they all crowded together in Finlay's apartment, to watch the Julian Skye show.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Night Is Julian Skye Night

Finlay's apartment wasn't really big enough for three people, but there were always a few members of the press camping out at Julian's apartment, and Evangeline insisted her rooms at Tower Shreck weren't suitable for this sort of thing (by which both Finlay and Julian suspected she meant she didn't want them to run into her father) and so, one night of the week, they all crowded together in Finlay's apartment, to watch the Julian Skye show.

If either Finlay or Evangeline ever thought the Julian on the holo looked much younger and healthier than the Julian sitting next to them (or in front of them, or on top of them), they knew better than to say it out loud. Julian never brought it up himself, and so they figured it couldn't be as bad as it looked, sometimes. Julian would have talked to them, otherwise.

"Sloppy," Finlay commented, flopping down on the couch and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

The Julian on the holo was fighting off a leather-clad lady who seemed more interested in getting his clothes off than in actually causing him any harm. It was all very suggestive, and more than a bit cheesy. The show usually was like that. It was why people loved it so much. They didn't want villains who were actually scary, or to see their hero actually hurt - they wanted a pretty fantasy. An exciting, but ultimately perfectly safe adventure.

"It's called 'acting'," Julian said, flopping down on Finlay, who grunted mostly for show. Julian had lost quite a bit of weight again, recently. Finlay didn't like it, but he hadn't been able to think of a way to bring it up without sounding condescending. Julian was very touchy about his health.

"You look like you were having fun," Evangeline said, sitting down on the only chair in the apartment. It was creaky and uncomfortable, but she knew what would happen if she joined Finlay and Julian on the couch, and just this once, she'd like to see that week's episode in its entirety.

Julian shrugged. On the holo, only a few strategically placed shreds remained of his clothes. It would never do to give away _everything_ , after all. That wouldn't leave anything to tease viewers with for next week.

"I don't think it's actually possible to do that with a whip," Finlay said. One of his arms had crept around Julian's waist.

"I don't think I'd actually want anyone to whip me," Julian said. "Not even if they would just do it to get my clothes off. Not even if it was you."

"Well, it seems rather like a waste of a good shirt to me," Finlay said. "There are easier ways to get you naked and at my mercy."

Julian scoffed, but Evangeline noticed the way he leaned back into Finlay's touch, just a little bit. Just enough to make her reconsider her decision to take the chair.

"And we all know how hard it is to get _you_ in that position, don't we?" It was because Finlay loved her, she knew. Loved her more than she would ever be able to love him back.

She still felt a little bit guilty about that sometimes, even though Julian had made everything a lot easier. She wasn't quite sure if he actually loved her, or if she actually loved him, but they both loved Finlay and somehow, that was enough to make things work between them.

"I am, as ever, yours to command," Finlay said. "Both of yours."

The Julian on the holo finally broke free and proceeded to save the day, while the villain of the week disappeared from view, presumably plunging to her death, vowing vengeance. If enough people voted for her, no doubt she would return another episode, to do it all over again.

Evangeline sighed happily. The show was little more than a pretty fantasy, yes, but everybody needed a bit of that in their lives every now and then, especially when reality was so much less pretty.

And then she glanced over at the couch again, at Finlay and Julian, and she was forced to amend that in some ways, reality was every much as pretty as fantasy.

"Then, would you take his shirt off, please? For me?"

"My pleasure," Finlay said.


End file.
